icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1928–29 Boston Bruins season
The 1928–29 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' fifth season in the NHL. Boston defended its American Division title, finished second in the NHL and won their second Prince of Wales Trophy. They went on to defeat the New York Rangers in the finals to become the third American-based team to become Stanley Cup champions. Regular season See also: 1928–29 NHL season In the off-season, the Bruins acquired Cy Denneny from the Ottawa Senators, who became a player-coach for the team, taking over from Art Ross, who stepped down to concentrate on his general manager duties. The team also had a new goaltender with the retirement of Hal Winkler, rookie Tiny Thompson, who spent the 1927–28 season with the Bruins' farm team, the Minneapolis Millers of the AHA, and a promising new forward, Cooney Weiland, who also played with Minneapolis. The team also moved into a new home, the Boston Garden. In their debut game at the Garden, the Bruins lost 1–0 to the Montreal Canadiens."HOCKEY; A Garden Fades This Fall", The New York Times, September 27, 1995. Accessed January 26, 2008. "It began in the Garden on Nov. 20, 1928 with another shutout. The Canadiens beat the Bruins, 1–0, in the first game in the building." Boston got off to a slow start, and through their first 14 games, the Bruins had a record of 5–7–2, tied with the Pittsburgh Pirates. As the season progressed, Boston made a few trades, acquiring star Mickey MacKay from the Pirates and Bill Carson from the Toronto Maple Leafs. Lester Patrick and the New York Rangers offered Winthrop native Myles Lane to the Bruins, astonishingly asking for superstar Eddie Shore in return. Bruins' general manager Art Ross replied famously, "You are so many Myles from Shore you need a life preserver." Nonetheless, the Bruins purchased Lane's rights for $7,500. Further, Weiland was matched with Dit Clapper and Dutch Gainor on a powerful forward line which garnered the nickname "Dynamite Line," one of the first named forward lines in history. The Bruins rebounded with a 13 game unbeaten streak, which gave them a 16–7–4 record and suddenly in contention with the New York Rangers for top spot in the American Division. Boston had a 10–6–1 record in their remaining 17 games, and held off the Rangers to defend their American Division and the Prince of Wales Trophy, finishing with a 26–13–5 mark and a team record 57 points. Harry Oliver led Boston in scoring, with 17 goals and 23 points. Dutch Gainor and defenseman Eddie Shore finished just behind Oliver with 19 points, while rookie Cooney Weiland tallied 11 goals and 18 points. Shore led the club with 96 penalty minutes, while team captain Lionel Hitchman finished with 64 penalty minutes. In goal, Tiny Thompson had an impressive rookie season, winning 26 games while posting a 1.15 goals against average—both Bruins' records, as well as recording 12 shutouts. Thompson's 1.15 GAA remains the Bruins' single-season record and is the second lowest ever recorded over a full season in NHL history. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs In the playoffs, Boston had a 1st round bye, due to finishing on top of the American Division, and faced the Montreal Canadiens, the winners of the Canadian Division, in the semi-finals in a best-of-five series. The series began with two games at the Boston Garden, and the Bruins, led by Tiny Thompson, won both games by identical 1–0 scores to take a 2–0 series lead. Game Three shifted to Montreal, and while the Canadiens were able to solve Thompson for two goals, Boston scored three of their own, and swept the series. In the Stanley Cup finals, Boston faced their divisional rival - and the team that eliminated them from the playoffs the previous season - the New York Rangers in a best-of-three series. New York had defeated the Detroit Cougars and the Toronto Maple Leafs to earn a spot in the finals. Game One was played in Boston, and Thompson again shut the door, as the Bruins won the game 2–0. Boston completed the two game sweep at Madison Square Garden in New York City, defeating the Rangers 2–1, to clinch the first Stanley Cup in team history and making them the third American team to win the Cup championship.Anderson, Dave. "Sports of The Times; At Boston Garden, There's Much More Gold Than Green", The New York Times, May 14, 1995. Accessed January 26, 2008. "In 1928 the Rangers were the National Hockey League's first United States franchise to win the Stanley Cup. In 1929 the Bruins were the second, sweeping the Rangers in a two-of-three final." Boston Bruins 3, Montreal Canadiens 0 Boston Bruins 2, New York Rangers 0 Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Transactions * Traded Frank Fredrickson to the Pittsburgh Pirates for Mickey MacKay. * Sold Nobby Clark and the rights to Billy Coutu to New Haven (Can-Am), January 5, 1928. * Traded Eric Pettinger to Toronto Maple Leafs for Bill Carson. * Purchased Myles Lane from New York Rangers for $7,500. Roster Tiny Thompson Eddie Shore Lionel Hitchman George Owen Eric Pettinger Frank Fredrickson Percy Galbraith Redvers Green Dutch Gainor Harry Oliver Bill Carson Eddie Rodden Dit Clapper Mickey MacKay Cy Denneny Myles Lane Cooney Weiland Dede Klein Awards and records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins Trivia *Tiny Thompson recorded a Shutout in his first game in a 1-0 overtime win over the Pittsburgh Pirates. He is the only goalie in the Hockey Hall of Fame to do so. Gallery 1929_Bruins_champs.png|Boston Bruins 1929 Stanley Cup Champions. 1929_Bruins_cartoons.jpg|Newspaper cartoons celebrating the Bruins Cup victory. See also * 1928–29 NHL season * List of Stanley Cup champions References Sources *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *''National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007'' Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1928 in hockey Category:1929 in hockey